1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum washing machine, and more particularly, to a drum washing machine having a device for circulating washing water supplied to the inside of a drum.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a drum washing machine is an apparatus for performing the washing of laundry by rotating a drum under the condition that detergent, washing water, and laundry are placed in the drum. Here, the washing of the laundry is performed by means of friction between the laundry and the washing water and emulsification of the detergent, and simultaneously the laundry is repeatedly lifted and dropped by the rotation of the drum.
Accordingly, the drum washing machine minimizes damage to the laundry and entanglement of the laundry, and has laundry-beating and rubbing effects.
In an initial stage of the operation of the washing machine, the washing water is supplied to the inside of a tub, and soaks the laundry contained in the drum. Preferably, the drum is rotated to perform the washing of the laundry after the laundry is sufficiently soaked by the washing water.
However, the above conventional drum washing machine requires a long time to soak the laundry by means of the supplied washing water, thereby increasing the overall washing time.
Further, the conventional drum washing machine performs the washing of the laundry under the condition that the detergent and the washing water are not completely mixed, thus deteriorating the washing efficiency.